jukebox
by The Loser Lord
Summary: SASUSAKU. Collection of oneshots. Track eleven - "Sway"
1. don't forget

Brand new one-shot collection: Jukebox. Its called this because I tend to do song fics...like a lot. My goal is a good ten. Remember - these are ONESHOTS.

Disclaimer: NO! ;)

* * *

**Jukebox  
Track 01: Don't forget - Demi Lovato  
**

-

_Did you forget?  
That I was even alive,  
Did you forget?  
Everything we ever had,  
No one left,  
To forget,  
About me..._

_-_

It was an explosion.

One that I hadn't even seen coming - aimed to assassinate _him_. I can't even say _his_ name now...its just too painful. _He_ was the murderer of Orochimaru...

_His_ own brother...

Multiple of innocents and convicts...

And _he_ was a missing-nin at the age of thirteen.

An orphan at the age of seven.

And even though _he_ lead a very dangerous life, I still kept loving _him_.

We met when I was about five years old, and by the time I was seven - _he _had me. Just like every other girl.

"Where is he?!"

"He's still there!"

"Sakura! Get him!"

"Hai!"

My fangirlish crush turned into a very passionate, but unhealthy love when we were assigned onto the same squad. Cell seven. Me, Naruto, and_ him._

"What's wrong with him?!"

"Head blow. Quick get me - "

"Please don't let him die."

"We won't. SHIZUNE!"

And then _he_ left.

I only remember the very last thing he said to me. _Arigatoo_. Never in my life had I been so broken. It was made worse when Naruto left for two and a half years.

"C'mon Uchiha! Live!"  
_...beep...beep...beep  
_"He's coming back! He's coming back!"  
_...beep...beep...beep...beep_

He came back two more years after Naruto returned, all of his ambitions fulfilled. And I was happy.

I was with him.

And you know what?

He wanted to be with me.

And for a year and a half - we were.

-

Ah, its so ironic how the hero _never_ gets to be happy. So long as there are bad people in the world, people like Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, me, _him, _Tsunade-shishou - we will never be happy.

I see what he meant when he thanked me.

"Please wake up..." I whispered to him, very lowly.

His eyes twitched and I squeezed his hands with gentle pressure, my other hand held the engagement ring that he had given me. "...come back to me."

Very slowly, I could see his dark eyes. They were filled with confusion. His mouth formed into a tight line as he watched tears form in my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

And then he said one thing that shattered me completely.

"Who are you?"

-

It was been 1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 7 hours, 32 minutes, and 14 seconds ever since we saved him. And he still doesn't remember. He was retired as a shinobi.

He actually never _knew_ that he was a shinobi.

Just a merchant that sold shuriken, kunai, and other ninja tools in the shop across the street from my apartment. With a girlfriend.

One who just so happened to pick on me when I was a child.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go visit teme!" Naruto banged on my door. I sighed, placed my zori on, and hopped out the window, telling Naruto that I was already down.

It was a neat little shop.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He stood behind the counter, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

(If he was smiling, then he _must've_ forgotten everything.)

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke - " Wince. " - how may I help you?"

Naruto giggled and danced around me whispering. "Teme's being nice! Heehee. He's being nice!"

"...?" he gazed into my eyes; I could see some familiarity gleaming. The lump in my throat wouldn't go away. "I...I gotta go!" I gasp out before spinning on my heels and dashing out the d - .

"What are you doing here?!"

I didn't look her in the eye.

Ami.

"I'm leaving. You won't catch many customers with that attitude." I add before sprinting out into the street. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

My heart thumped rapidly as the traffic progressed in the street.

A few kids ran past me and knocked over a barrel...

...I watched as the barrel hit a melon stand, multiple melons rolled out of the stand, tripping someone who was attempting to haul a heavy crate up on a pulley - which just so happened to be right over me, 100 feet up.

He let go of the rope and collided with the ground, leaving the crate in midair..for about two seconds.

"SAKURA-CHAN WATCH OUT!" I heard Naruto shriek.

It was too much, so the only thing I could do was close my eyes and hold my hand where my last possession from him remained.

_Crash!_

"Are you okay?" a sickeningly familiar voice asked me.

"Sasuke-kun! Why'd you do -"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll kage bunshin your - "

"NO YOU WON'T!"

"Wanna b - "

"Will you two shut up!?!" he snapped at them, turning away from me for just a second. I realized that we were both on the ground. His arms were wrapped around me tightly and I could immediately _see_ our old moments together.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto ran to me, he looked actually scared. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I croaked out, scrambling out of his old on me. My ring glittered in the sun, catching his attention. Almost as if it were a reflex, I hid my arm behind my back, twisting my fingers together.

"Are you sure?" _he_ warily asked. Naruto just winked at me and mouthed 'go for it!'.

"Yes, I'm sure." I verified, standing up and dusting my clothes off. He stood up as well, staring intensely at my precious ring that _my_ own Sasuke-kun had given.

"Where did you get that?" he whispered to me, haunted. I bit my lip and turned from him. "Answer me." he told me.

No one could hear us, because they were bickering again in the background.

"Where did you get that?" he asked again.

"My..._fiancé_." I said, staring at him again. "Before he was caught in an accident." his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. No sound escaped his lips.

And then I left.

-

Night.

"Hm..." I hummed as I sat down on the bench.

I was feeling nostalgic after the accident eariler today, so I came here. So many memories of him having memories.

I didn't even realize the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Sakura."

_No._

I won't even listen -

"Sakura."

- to _that_ voice.

Why am I punished for my actions?! Falling in love, being happy...it's not fair! I wonder if a kunai to my throat would kill me fast enough -

_Oh!_

Arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Aishiteru." the voice whispered.

I spun around . . .

_. . . and saw nothing._

I was - _I am_ alone.

-

Maybe I should turn into a nun.

. . . no, its already too late to be one. _He_ made sure of that.

As I sit in my old treehouse and watch the two hold hands and walk into their little shop, I notice that look on his face.

The one where he's not content.

Does he realize?

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" Ami told him, embracing him tightly. My heart constricted painfully as he responded to her hug murmuring that he loved her too.

Why can't I just _die_?

"**Sakura-chan!**"

Naruto's urgent scream pierced through me so suddenly, I couldn't move. Instead I turn around, to meet a floating explosive tag.

From the corner of my eye, I can see _his_ frightened expression, Naruto's pained expression - he already lost one friend, his very best.

I see the black cloaks dance around Naruto - laughing in his now tear-stained face.

"You will never be able to save her."

"But I can." _he_ said, his eyes glowing red; like a sudden possession of _my_ Sasuke-kun.

. . .

. . . _its too late_.

-

_Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it ..._

Now I know how he felt.

Those explosions really do knock your head off.

Oh, how I wish that blow _did_ kill me.

But it didn't.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Teme?" I heard Naruto ask very loudly.

"Shut your mouth dobe, we're in a hospital." _he_ barked impatiently.

The two sat in silence, something gripping my hand gently, stroking it gently. Naruto spoke again.

"Hey Teme?"

"Hn."

"Welcome back."

"Aa."

The nostalgia numbed the pain searing through me, I fought to keep my face even.

It was then that realization clicked in my dim mind.

'_Welcome back.'_

_'Shut your mouth dobe, we're in a hospital.'_

Was he holding my hand?!

Dare I open my eyes . . .

. . . I did.

The light in the room nearly blinded me, or so it felt. I squinted as I tried to look around me.

When my vision came back, I realized that I was in the hospital.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped dramatically.

"Dobe." _he_ growled.

Very slowly, very _cautiously_ I sat up; my head spun even with the slow movement. I groaned in annoyance.

"Ow. . ." I muttered, rubbing my head with my free hand.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a yellow blur flattened me, I had the air knocked out of me, causing the person next to me to hiss in annoyance. Naruto chuckled and let me go. "No more frowns, okay?" he whispered to me before jogging out of the room.

Onyx.

It amazed me that I could still get lost staring at him.

"Sakura." he articulated my name clearly.

My heart hammered against my chest now; it didn't make it any better now that he was reaching for my face.

He took my face tightly between his hands and pulled me close - placing his lips on my trembling ones. As I remembered, his lips were warm - addicting.

I guess that's why I kissed him back.

I heard Naruto chuckle and leave us - I even heard the faint 'Hina-chaaaaan!' in the hall. But I passion and love from Sasuke-kun's kiss left me so focused on him. Only him.

"I haven't forgotten about us."

-

_You've forgotten...  
...about...  
us._

_Don't forget._

-

"I know you haven't. I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I...love you too."

* * *

SAPPY LOVE FIC NUMBAHHH WANNNN ;DDDDD

Hardee-har-har.

Took me a while to complete this - we're talking about a good three months! LOL. Um, I hoped you liked it.

I'll make sure my other oneshots to this are more...comical.

Yeahhhh (: So for now, feel free to review.


	2. make it work

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I was obsessing over QUEST CREW!! Usually I make a 'vote for (insert-crew-name-here)' fic, but since its too late & they won, this is my inspiration piece. I heart Quest!!!!  
**

* * *

**Jukebox  
Track 02: Make it Work - Ne-Yo  
**

-

_You understand me, at least you say you do  
Lately that's enough for me  
Looking for perfect surrounded by artificial  
You're the closest thing to real I see_

_-_

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?!"

"Because its none of your business."

Night fell upon Konoha's skies. The entire village was sleeping, save for a few couples and guarding shinobi wondering the village streets. Two people stood on the cobblestone path, leading to the village exit.

Both of these shinobi loved each other dearly, it was just their contrasting personalities that made them uncertain of their decisions and thoughts. The woman, shaking with anger and fear, stepped forward, closer to her male counterpart; he made no move and advance or retreat.

"Why do you always have to hide everything?! You aren't alone!" she asked, her emerald-colored eyes brimming with unshed tears of anger and frustration. "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke's face remained smooth and stoic, he was not going to crumble under her moving actions. "Sakura." he merely said, his brief, but clearly visible tone cut through Sakura's trembling form.

"You said you wouldn't leave!" she argued once more, stepping forward. "You promised me! Do promises mean _anything _to you!? Do I mean anything to you?"

-

_Sometimes I love you more than you'll ever know,  
Other times you get on my nerves,  
Hey, that's just reality, no, it can't always be,  
Kisses, hugs, and beautiful words_

-

His darkened eyes widened, but just for a moment. Sasuke squared his jaw and turned away from her. "You're annoying."

Just the same.

Sakura remained still as Sasuke kept walking down the path to another mission of solitude. Her unshed tears surprisingly did not spill over her moonlit face, but they vanished.

The tears had merely made it more difficult for Sasuke to communicate to her. "That's what you always say." she murmured, loud enough for just Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke stopped; he sensed that she wasn't crying. Her voice wasn't _tear filled_, only bitter and angry. "That's the only thing you say to me." Sakura continued.

Having enough confidence to continue, Sakura began to stride in the direction of her former teammate and crush. "Its like its the only thing you can _ever _say to me."

"You know why I say it." he quietly defended. Laughter escaped Sakura's lips, shocking Sasuke still. Sakura took this chance to grab his arm and spin him around.

"What do you really think of me? Because I know you think I'm not just _annoying_."

-

_This can only be as good as we both make it,  
Yes, sometimes its gonna hurt,  
Yes, sometimes its gonna hurt,  
Hey, we can be as happy as we want to be girl,  
But we gotta make it work_

-

He wanted to say it.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Swallowing the breaking feeling within him, he turned away from Sakura. Luckily for him, she didn't accept his action. So, she spun him around again and planted her lips onto his.

The action shocked them both, it wasn't the fact that they were kissing each other, it was more because of the feeling of the action. It felt so...it felt so right, natural.

The few seconds passed to minutes, it was then that they had noticed that they were in a tight embrace. Breaking apart from one another, they remained in each other's arms, reading their eyes.

"Really?" Sakura asked after a few silent minutes.

"Annoying." Sasuke answered, but he dipped down and kissed her again. When they broke apart again, Sakura shyly took his larger hand and they walked down their new path.

-

_We've gotta make it work_

-

* * *

**Done ;)**

**Sorry I've been gone for like...forever.  
I've been a stupid, irresponsible teenager.**

**(Again).**

**I hope you liked this drama-not-really.  
I have news to announce, but I don't have time to explain on this chapter ;)  
If you wish, you may read it on my profile. (I apologize in advance).**

**I'm hoping that for the next chapters, I'll be able to use:  
- I need you bad by Jazmine Sullivan  
- Pokerface and/or Just Dance by Lady Gaga  
- Dance your cares away by Mis-teeq**

**Review please!!!  
**


	3. when i grow up

**Jukebox  
Track 03: When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls**

-

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous,  
I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

-

"...and I'm going to be a supermodel! I'm pretty sure my name'll be Ino Yamanaka-Uchiha." Ino-pig drawled on.

The other "insert your first name and last name dash Uchiha" supermodels hissed and made their rounds of _snappy_ necks and loud whispering. Sasuke-kun merely rolled his eyes and continued to doodle on his recently graded test paper - ninety-eight percent. _Smart kid_.

"O...kay? Well, thank you Ino for sharing your future intentions that seem very similar to...the girls of the class. Though I'm pretty sure what your plans are, Sakura - you're up next."

Iruka-sensei always makes snippy remarks like that! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm going to become a supermodel. Besides, modeling is so _boring_.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and applauded me from my, his, and Sasuke-kun's table. We were all partners in crime.

As I made my way up to the front, the "Mrs. future Uchiha-supermodels" all began to murmur and hiss. If I looked closely, they'd probably have a jade tint to all of their fuming complexions.

I found it hilarious.

"She'll probably be the world's ugliest _freak_."  
"No - the ugliest _forehead girl_." Ino-pig helped maliciously.

Sasuke-kun and Naruto glared sharply at the girls and their idiotic and pathetic tries at insulting me. "Quiet! Quiet!" Iruka-sensei ordered. "Go ahead, Sakura."

I grinned at Iruka-sensei before pursing my lips and tapping my chin. _Think. Think. Think_. I thought this over for a few moments. Well, I had always wanted to be an ice cream tester.

...what's a twelve-year-old to do? I tried being a _ninja_, but Okaa-san and Otou-san said ninja were extinct. Along with my great, great, great, great, great Obaa-san and Ojii-san.

Maybe I should be a pirate.

"...a pirate...?" I murmured to myself. Maybe a jedi. (_Hehe_. _Yoda_. _Psh. Know I want I be to a Ninja_.)

"Sakura?" Iruka-sensei asked worriedly. The mean girls giggled and whispered again. I gathered my thoughts up before I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Did you have the intention that I was going to be a supermodel, sensei?" I grinned. "Pfft, no - _bump that_. I want to be a pirate-ninja-jedi-doctor!"

"..."

Oh yeah, that _shut them up_ big time. Everyone was staring at me with funny expressions, I decided to add just one more thing on, just to get them talking. Or atleast reacting normally.

"...named Sakura Uchiha." Ha ha! No last name included. Be jealous, you tricks!

"**Whaaaaaa - ?!?**" the silence was finally broken...with merciless laughter. I didn't even _care_ - it was a joke. Or was it?

I pursed my lips and nodded my head. "That's right."

-

_Boys call_ you sexy,  
_And you don't care what they say  
_

_-_

"Where you serious Sakura?" Naruto asked at lunchtime. Sasuke-kun's expression was a little mad. Probably because of his future polygamy club. "Ha ha - no. I was just doing that to get to them." I smugly explained.

Naruto grinned and ran up to tell Hinata about the joke. Sasuke huffed angrily but kept stomping alongside me. "Woah, Sasuke-kun - chill out." I giggled when we came into the lunchtime.

Sasuke-kun glared at me again and grabbed a tray, loading it up with food. I grabbed my own tray and placed whatever on top of it, while monitoring Sasuke-kun's hostility.

Rolling my eyes, I sped up my pace to match his. "Done sulking?" I asked him, grinning coyly.

"No Sakura. You just _play too much_." he growled out. We were now out in the courtyard, sitting at one of the marble tables. Sasuke-kun was already attacking his food - _tomatoes_ again.

"Well, I thought it was funny." I told him, flicking some of my rice at him. Sasuke-kun glared at me. "Well, I didn't. What if you were serious?" his face slightly fell as he said this. "That'd change everything. When you grew up you'd be...different."

I noticed his blush (just a tad bit) as he mentioned this.

I snorted and broke my chopsticks apart. "You act like I got your hopes up." I grumbled sarcastically before scooting over to his side and wiping the tomato juice and rice off his pink cheek. "Can't you eat normally when you're mad?"

Sasuke-kun glanced at me and then looked away. "No, I can't. And you did get my hopes up, idiot."

-

_When I grow up,  
Fresh and clean,  
Number one chick,  
When I step out on the scene_

_-_

**Five years later...**

"And place welcome your valedictorian, Sakura Haruno!"

Oh I wish I could see all those tricks' expressions. I would say eat socks you losers! But I can't. Apparently, there's a speech that was already made for me. And restrictions printed down in some book.

_You must not make another student or staff member look like anything they are not_. Feh.

All I was going to say was "Give or take a good five years and what happens?" Graduate with honors? Valedictorian? Full-time scholarship to a prestigious college right here in Konoha?

I may not be the "pirate-ninja-jedi" part, but I know I'll be the doctor named Sakura Uchiha. "Ladies and gentlemen - your graduates for Konoha Academy!"

Blue caps flew everywhere.

Now, where is Sasuke-kun? I ducked under embraces and conversations till I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Oh!" I squeaked and turned around.

Sasuke-kun smirked at my startled expression and took this opportunity to kiss me while I was still in shock. I snapped out of it a few seconds after he'd released me and smiled.

He took my hand and led the way to our excited families.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Mm?"

"How grown up am I?"

Sasuke-kun stopped again and kissed me once more before smugly replying. "Not much."

-

_Be careful what you wish for,  
Cuz you might just get it,  
you might just get it,  
you might just get it_

_-_

_

* * *

_**Yeah, this was an old drabble that I found under my bed yesterday! Aha. Hope you guys liked it! I don't have much to say...I have a cold...? So, send me love!**


	4. breathe

**Jukebox  
Track 04: Breathe - Breaking Benjamin  
**

**-**

**Requested by: k.c91  
**(I tried typing your whole name out love, the site wouldn't take it!  
D;)

**-**

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the Less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?_

_-_

So he returned; do I get my happily ever after?

Of course not, life's just not fair.

Would a warm, spring morning sound like a nice setting to you? Because its fooled me so many times. Like that time Sasuke-kun had fought Naruto in the hospital that day and left that same night.

It just seems so funny (and twisted) that he'd actually dare to return on the _four_ year anniversary of his disappearance. With his new squad, who I don't actually mind.

In reality, I get along with all of them: Suigetsu, who's like a fishy Naruto, Juugo, who's presence calms me, and Karin, who is just like Ino-pig and I.

I just have issues with Sasuke-kun. I had never thought it'd be possible for him to grow even more selfish than he initially was. Sure, he had to avenge his clan, but he had made a lot of selfish deals with power to obtain his goals.

And now, he has nothing.

-

_I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

-

Merciless monster. That's what I call him.

"Ne, ne - Teme! Let's go train! I want to see how much stronger you've gotten!" leave it to Naruto to challenge the "Surviving Uchiha". Sasuke-kun turned towards Naruto and merely smirked.

"Hn."

"Yeah!" the three of us sat in our regular seats at Ichiraku Ramen, it felt weird to be here again. Naruto spun off his chair, grabbing my arm to take off towards the training fields. "You can be our ref, Sakura-chan!"

I shivered away from Sasuke-kun's burning gaze. "Sure. Why not? Its not like I have patients to heal or anything."

"Right! Let's goooo!" somehow I got the intention that this would turn out a lot worse than it sounded. Naruto verses Sasuke-kun...something told me I'd be caught in the middle between the powers of the Kyuubi and Orochimaru's Cursed Seal.

Two evils that I'll know nothing of.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

I tried to smile, just for Naruto. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I could still feel _his_ gaze. So I turn to face him, it saddens me to look at him and see nothing staring back at me. His four years of becoming a cold-hearted assassin sucked the little life he had out of him.

It reminds me of how I looked when he left me four years ago.

-

_You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be_

-

"Hey! That was messed up, Teme!"

"Deal with it, Dobe!"

I know I said I'd never fall in love with him again...but its only a matter of time. I think its already on the horizon. As I watch them pelt each other with kunai and clones, I can feel my heart warm and constrict.

_"I love you with all my heart!"  
"If you were to stay - there'd be no regrets, I promise!"  
"Without you here, to me...that'd be the same as being alone. Please stay."_

"Ha ha ha!"

"What are you laughing about Dobe?"

"Wha - AAAAAHHHH!"

_"You're still annoying."  
"Sakura...thank you."_

"Sakura-chan watch out!"

-

_I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating_

-

"Tch. You weren't paying attention again, Sakura." even when he's scolding me, I can feel my heart hammering. I want to hate him. Just for being there, for making me beg for him to stay, for returning on the day of his departure, for being so selfish as to leave me alone for his own vengeance, for making me love him so much...

...but I can't hate him.

He's just so beautiful.

It just so occurs to me that..I'm actually happy that he's come back. Even now, as he lectures me on ninja and their need to be attentive.

-

_I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way_

-

"I don't think she's listening, Teme." Naruto observed. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared clueless at my two team mates; directly at Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura?" he sounded annoyed, but for some reason, I wasn't swayed. Instead, I embraced him tightly...and I began to cry. Almost immediately, I felt him tense up.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke responded, his hands rubbed my back awkwardly: It was almost impossible to believe that this was the man I thought was a monster. I breathed in his intoxicating scent before blubbering out to him. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

I heard Naruto rise and walk away from us, chuckling. "I was wonder when she'd break down." he loudly pondered.

Sasuke-kun remained silent. He slowly, to my surprise, began to return my embrace. It gradually tightened. "Thank you." he murmured.

_I love you Sasuke-kun_. I wanted to confess again, but I guess I'll save that for another warm, spring morning.

-

_I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way_

-

* * *

_**FOR NanerLad - no one can roll as hard as we do.  
Just like that.**_

**Holy Cow.  
I say I'm on a roll.  
Which is strange. For me. Dang. So, I guess this isn't the end for this particular oneshot-track. See, I'm doing this thing where you request a song and I'll try to create a Jukebox chapter out of it.**

**So, if you want a song made into a Jukebox chapter, review and in the review include:  
- Pairing(s) - ANY pairing...that _I'll_ agree to.  
- Song(s)/Prompt(s) - I like a little challenge.  
- Name! - Y'know, giving presents without a tag isn't nice. **

**Review children. Review.**


	5. i hate this part

**A/N: Part One of a Two Part fic.**

* * *

**Jukebox  
Track 05: I Hate This Part - Pussycat Dolls  
**

-

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_-_

"And Number One on E! is the story behind Uchiha Sasuke. Is he dating Ino Yamanaka or are they just friends? Up next on the Daily 10." Of course, they're friends. I would know...for now.

I'm his _girlfriend_! Of two years, from before he became a professional break dancer. I just hope he remembers that some people are at home who love and care for him.

I haven't seen Sasuke-kun for three months! Three! He told me he's supposed to be on tour with Ino Yamanaka, the _pop diva of this era_...and here I see him on E! TV with Ino Yamanaka.

It just looks like they want another KFed. But its just not like that...at least I think so...

...it is!

But they look so comfortable together. It makes me cringe and recoil rather than grow green with envy. Why can't he just _call _to clear things up with me?! Or just call?

We used to be so close.

-

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_-_

_You are the reason that I breathe,  
You are the reason that I still believe -_

Text.

I press the small "open" button on my phone and read the contents of the text message. I almost stop breathing when I read who sent it: Sasuke.

**Date: July 2  
Time: 3:13 pm  
From: Sasuke-kun  
Subject: Hey**

I'm coming home today with the crew.

-

I'm not angry.

I'm not angry with the fact that he just came home with no hug, no kiss, just a "Hey" and then I get dragged off to Neji's surprise birthday party. Not angry at all.

Just...afraid.

I can see him right now, in the middle of the dance floor with people surrounding him, cheering him on as he dances energetically. Some part of my brain spaced out to the time when people first found out that he could dance.

My stoic, but _caring_ Sasuke-kun.

Before his fame...

...now, I'm just a fading memory.

Fading quicker than I would have thought imaginable.

He's now _dancing_. Not breaking, but slow dancing. With...with someone who I can't exactly see. Though I'm pretty sure its Ino. I knew this would happen.

_I'm breaking underneath a front of indifference._

_-_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_-_

"He's an idiot." two people squish themselves on the couch on both sides of me. I can see that its Naruto and Neji. Sasuke-kun's friends back in the day.

"Unappreciative." Neji quietly agreed. He was already ticked with Tenten for throwing him a party, but he's even more so irritated with Sasuke-kun; if there was one thing Neji didn't like, it was guys who mistreated their girlfriends.

Which might explain why he treats Tenten like a princess.

"They're all _over_ each other!" Naruto hissed angrily. And he was right. They _were_ all over each other: The way they held each other closely and moved to the slow, torturing music...it made my stomach churn uneasily.

Their faces inched closer to one another and I could feel my breaking point arriving. I have no idea why I'm choosing not to do anything. Why I'm not angry, why I'm not breaking down crying.

I'm not doing _anything._

"That's it! C'mon Neji, Sakura-chan!" Naruto growls, abruptly standing up. Neji quietly followed, nodding to Tenten and Hinata nearby; they were glaring daggers at Sasuke-kun. Tenten was practically growing horns.

And even though we were getting ready to have everything straightened out, I stopped Naruto. I just smiled and shook my head, _though I wanted to do the opposite_, "No. Let him."

"W-What?" Naruto's eyes questioned my _sanity_. And for a moment, I did too. I _still_ do.

"If he really wants it to be that way, then leave him be." I respond. "I'm going home. Tell Sasuke-kun I said _goodbye_. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

They stared at me and then nodded, all coming towards me to hug me and kiss me goodnight. "Remember Sakura - summer festival tomorrow." Tenten reminded me gently.

I grinned and nodded. "Alright Tenten. Come with me tomorrow, you too Hinata. We have to go get some paint and brushes for it."

"Right. Bye, bye Sakura." Tenten agreed. Hinata beamed and waved at me shyly. "G-Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight."

So I turned from my friends, from _Sasuke-kun_ and his future. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to kill myself, that'd be far too dramatic. And far too much demand for attention from someone who didn't deserve it anyway.

And so I left.

Just like that.

-

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_..._

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_-_

* * *

**Part Two is coming up next! Its going to pick up on from when Sakura had left the party. I gave you guys a hint as to what the next song will be. Its in the story somewhere. **

**I'm positive the majority of you haven't heard the next song since its like an Indian Remix (Indie Techno slash Pop). I get it up as soon as I can ;]  
**


	6. call me when you're sober

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. You guys DID know what song I was going to do next. Aha. Alright then smart kids. Smart kids deserve to get rewarded with stories! So, I changed my mind because I felt the song didn't fit the vibe. But it was supposed to be Jai Ho by A.R. Rahman and PCD.**

**Warning: **Language. I never, _ever_ use the 'F' bomb. Ever. So, I apologize. I was right for this occasion - sorry again!

* * *

**Jukebox  
Track 06: Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence  
**

**-**

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

-

I turned one more time towards the swaying couples before exiting the front door. Outside, multiple media vans were pulled up at the entrance of Neji and Tenten's apartment. Reporters and paparazzi swarmed around me, blinding me with the bright, unnecessary flashes.

"Is is true that Uchiha Sasuke was dancing with Yamanaka Ino?" one of them asked excitedly. What was left of my mask crumbled, revealing my full sorrowful expression. My eyes welled over; I refused to let them betray me.

"...yes." I gasped out before running away from them.

Never in my life had I cried so much. _Never_. I jogged back to Sasuke-kun and my apartment, soaking wet. I had expected it to rain, it just seemed like one of those rainy nights.

It looked pretty swamped outside. I thought of what was happening back at the party. I expect Naruto chewing Sasuke-kun out, and Ino glaring viciously at Naruto.

I did not wish for these thoughts to fill my mind.

I decided to take a shower, focusing on getting off all the dirt I felt on me. Afterwards, I slipped into my white t-shirt and black shorts and crawled into bed, still sniffling from the night's events.

I knew Sasuke-kun wasn't going to come home tonight, he never did when there was a party. So I fell asleep.

And dreamt.

-

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

-

I remember the first time I had met him; we were in elementary school and I was running back to my teacher who had called the kids in from recess.

_"Recess is over!"_

_"Aw, man!" _

_Oh no! I'm going to be left outside! Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, gotta r -_

_"Ow!"_

_"Hn. You should watch where you are going."_

Yes, I bumped into him when I was running back from recess. He had initially been quite rude to me, but then he softened. Kinda like melting ice cream...

...I shouldn't really be thinking about food.

Because I might starting eating my feelings. Again.

-

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

-

**Sat, June 12  
**Tenten -12:08:39 AM  
Want me to punch him? Because I'll beat the crap out of him, just for you.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 12:13:34 AM  
What's the point? He's just going to get mad at you and then throw a fit.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Naruto - 01:32:59 AM  
Hey, are you ok?

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 01:33:21 AM  
You're still there?

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Naruto - 01:36:21 AM  
Yeah.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 01:37:55 AM  
What's he doing?

. . .

-

Did I ever say that Naruto's a chicken? He hasn't even replied yet!

Its going on about six am and Sasuke-kun _still_ hasn't come back yet. I've barely gotten any sleep, I'm not hungry, I feel like _crap_. Has Sasuke-kun forgotten about me already?

-

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

-

The front door of Sakura and Sasuke's apartment had swung open and Sakura listened closely as the sound of light footprints fell on her carpet. Sakura pondered over who the intruder might be?

'_Sasuke-kun?_' she thought, hopping off her bed. The lack of sleep she had recieved had made her dizzy and she swayed as soon as her feet touched the ground.

A giggle escaped from someone's lips stopping Sakura's heart instantly. Dare she look?

"C'mon, don't be a coward." she murmured to herself. Shaking all fears she had, Sakura strode to the door and swung it wide open, freezing in utter shock.

And heartbreak.

-

_Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

-

I never thought it was in his character to actually open up to another girl.

And then openly show affections towards her in the home of him and his _girlfriend_. I'm not going to describe what was happening, all I know was that the two morons were drunk, making out, and were half-dressed.

(I sound insane, don't I?)

Though my heart was shattering in small pieces, I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Mmhmm." I said, calmly walking back to _our _bedroom. I grabbed my belongings: which consisted of a suitcase, my clothes, and the rest of my shoes. Most of them were in the trunk of my car because I was really picky with shoes wherever I went.

I came back and they were still at it. I ignored them, trying so hard not to break down, and walked to the door. I stopped as I heard Sasuke-kun drawl out lazily. "Where are you going, Sakura?"

(Why in the **hell** is he going to fucking care now?! WHY?

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PRICK'S FUCKING ISSUE?! 'Where are you going, Sakura?' oh, **shove** it up your ASS

you frickin' MORON).

_I'm just going to cry about it later, but for now, I'm PISSED. _

I turned and laughed humorlessly, quickly changing my smile to an unamused expression. "Away from you." It amazed me how my sorrow had just melted to _rage_. Just like that. I turned away from his (beautiful, _stupid_, confused, _fucking pathetic_, dazed) face and walked away.

I slammed the door.

I walked to my car.

And I left.

-

_I've made up your mind._

-

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 07:23:17 AM  
Hey Tenten, you don't have to worry about it. I handled it.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Tenten - 07:25:44 AM  
What do you mean you handled it?! They're on TV making out right now!

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 07:26:12 AM  
Boys are so stupid. Particularly supposedly "asexual" ones. Tell him not to call for me when he's sober.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not telling you guys! This is going to be a three shot. One more and this segment is DONE. My Partner-In-Crime for terrorizing the internet inspired the texting.**

Other than that, yeah. That's it. REVIEW :]  
**[**BTW: idk on the next song. sry!**]**


	7. you belong with me

**A/N: Finally! Sorry that I made some of you cry in this segment; I would promise an extra-fluffy segment next time, but I always change my mind. Darn my overactive imagination :3**

**Dedication(s): Lele for being too awesome to even exist and Ash for being a trick who's obsessed with yaoi ;3  
Disclaimer(s): Naruto and its characters aren't mine; You belong with me by Taylor Swift is not mine; however, Paper Planes [dancecrew] is mine.**

**Warning(s): Do not try Haterade for yourself.**

©July 2009 kirei na yukki. ['tis be mine]

**

* * *

  
**

**Jukebox  
Track 07: You belong with me - Taylor Swift  
**

-

A furious Haruno Sakura was seen driving through the streets of Konoha, her emerald green eyes glaring at the drivers in front of her. Her cell phone rung multiple times and she refused to answer the constant phone calls.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Go away." she murmured, finally turning into the place of her destination: Her parents house. Sakura's parents lived in a small, comfortable traditional Japanese-style home twenty minutes from Sakura and Sasuke's apartment.

She quickly paid the driver and ran to her home. She didn't even knock, all she did was swing the door open and call out for her parents. "Okaa-san!? Otou-san?!"

Almost immediately, Sakura was greeted with a warm, familiar aroma coming from the kitchen. An older brown woman with honey-colored eyes hustled out of the kitchen, donning a large metal mixing bowl; she was wearing a ruffled, light pink apron over her red dress (that looked like it had come straight from the fifties).

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding the biggest _douche_ in my life." she answered, not caring at all that she was talking to her mother. Haruno-Hatake Rin stopped mixing whatever was in her bowl and placed a pale hand on her hip.

"I heard." she said quietly, taking her bowl and putting it on a table nearby. Rin then looked at her daughter sympathetically and pulled her into a warming embrace. "I'm sorry."

Sakura made a soft noise that sounded like a snort and a sob. "I am too."

"What are you going to do about him?" they were now standing directly across from each other. "You should come up with something, because your brothers are going to pull his head off."

Sakura sighed and walked to a cushy sofa in the middle of the living room; she sat and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know..."

Rin frowned and took a seat next to her daughter, petting her arm in a maternal manner. "Do you still love him?"

The heartbroken whimper that escaped Sakura's lips gave Rin the exact answer that she was looking for. '_Yes_'. Yuri wrapped her arms around Sakura and rocked her back and forth, humming words of comfort into her daugther's ear.

-

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said,  
but she doesn't get your humor like I do_

-

The night quickly passed and Sakura fell back into her regular mood, ignoring the fact that she has an unanswered relationship to finish: sleep always healed her somehow. There was an instance when she passed Sasuke and his crew (Ino included) sessioning in the middle of the public park.

Sakura had decided to jog down to her brother's dance studio to help him teach a class since she too danced. Not break, like Sasuke; Sakura specialized in a wide variety of dance. She dressed in purple skinnies, purple and silver kicks, and an elbow-length purple plaid top. Tossing her red messenger bag over her shoulder, Sakura bade her mother and father good bye and exited the house.

It was a bright, sunny day. The sky was a faultless blue and the breeze was gentle and comforting. Sakura took a deep breath of air before entering Konoha's Central Park: It was home to breakers and aspiring artists.

The booming noise that sounded something like 70's music came to Sakura's ears, making her groan at it familiarity. She counted her blessings when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**Sat, June 12  
**Naruto - 09:15:07 AM  
Sakura-chaaaaaan! Are you ok?

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 09:16:00 AM  
I'm fine, nothing sleep can't cure :D So...um...does he know what's happened? I know that he was completely wasted.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Naruto - 09:18:32 AM  
He knows. And I made sure that he felt like crap; just for you (:

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sakura - 09:19:12 AM  
Thanks Naruto.

Sakura's heart warmed at the fact that Naruto had informed Sasuke that he was being a total douche the whole time. A crowd of people was brought to Sakura's attention: They were in the middle of the middle of the park, all talking vigorously.

"He's such a good dancer!" she heard some people comment aloud. She saw the black and white kicks in the air and knew that they were referring to Sasuke, who was at the moment dancing.

Though her mind told her to just leave before she was late, Sakura ignored it and made her way through the crowd. Of course, his crew was there (and Ino was too). They were cheering him on, but something was different about his dancing. Sakura could see the raw edge and frustration with each of his moves: From the windmills to the top rocking, Sakura knew that he was upset.

When he finished his set, he stood on the sides ignoring the admiration given. Ino giggled girlishly and tried to cling onto his arm, pushing her sunglasses up her nose: She was in disguise, since she was well-known as a widely acclaimed singer. Sasuke grunted and shook her off his shoulder roughly, ignoring her hurt expression. Sakura couldn't help but to push away her resentment towards him.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino said playfully, trying to gather hold of his arm. Sasuke shook his head and pushed her away again, Ino glared at him and turned away, pouting.

-

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
She'll never know your story like I do_

-

The fact that Sasuke was displaying that he wanted nothing more to do with her seemed to make Sakura feel better; however, he still had a lot to explain. And to apologize for...

All would be said that night because it was the day of the summer festival and everyone was getting ready for the big showcase that Sasuke was going to perform in. Even Yamanaka Ino: The famous singer was going to be in the show.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke, she hated it when he was upset. Especially when she knew she couldn't do anything about it. It was, in a way, the sick and twisted revenge that she had wished upon him that early morning.

'_I'm rarely one to drink haterade..._' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed at the crowd before him and he left the area, obviously looking for some space to be alone.

Sakura's jaded stare followed him till he was found seated underneath a large tree near one of the incompleted booths. His knees were up and his face was hidden between them, inside his strong arms.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to go over and to comfort him, but she would not let her heart betray her: She pushed on to the dance studio, thinking of how one misunderstanding could mess up almost two decades of history.

"You're late Sakura."

It was about fifteen minutes before nine and Sakura was standing in front of her older brother, Sasori, grinning sheepishly. She scratched the back of her head in a Naruto-ish manner laughing stupidly. "Uh...hehe...yeah. I just got lost - "

" - on the road of life?" finished Sasori, his sarcasm forming a question of the well-used excuse. "You sound like dad."

"At least I'm not a monotone dork who's obsessed with puppets." Sakura murmured under her breath, shuffling her feet after her brother. Sasori brought Sakura into a large room, equipped with mirrors for walls and a smooth wooden floor. There were about fifteen people in the center of the room, all stretching themselves out.

In the back stood Sakura's older pregnant sister, Konan. She waved to her enthusiastically. Sasori snorted and turned to Sakura. "She wants to dance."

"You aren't going to let her are you? She could go into labor during the performance or something!" Sakura joked. Sasori's hazel eyes widened seriously and he leaned close to Sakura. "Nagato said he'd _kill_ me if she danced."

"Ooh. Good call."

"I know." Sasori grinned and turned back to their team of dancers. He clapped his hands to his mouth and announced that practice was going to start.

"And five, six, seven, eight!"

-

_Walking the streets, with you and your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,  
'Hey isn't this easy'_

-

Night quickly fell upon Konoha's blue skies and Sakura found herself getting ready for the big festival. She put on her black skinnies, black and red kicks, a red buffalo check jacket, with a black tank underneath. Her hair was down, and she had large, square-rimmed glassed on her face.

She pulled into the park parking lot half an hour before the festival started. The sound of two people arguing came to Sakura ears and she glanced over and saw Ino and Sasuke. It was apparent that she was trying to get answers out of him. Both were dressed like professionally paid superstars, though Sasuke looked more like he belonged on Sakura's side of the performing line.

(And he does).

-

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down,  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that,  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

-

"Why are you now pushing me away?!"

"I'm not interested."

"Is it because your girlfriend saw the truth?! That what we have is special?"

"It isn't that."

"Yes, it is! They're holding you back! All of them. Especially that washed-out wannabe danc - "

Sasuke moved faster than Sakura had even witnessed before: His hand flew up and covered Ino's mouth before she could even mutter out whatever she was going to say.

"Do not talk about her like that." he murmured dangerously. "She's not like that. You wouldn't even understand; you never do. Sakura was the only good thing I had, and I never even told her about how I really, _really_ felt."

Ino's eyes widened at this sudden passion exploding from within Sasuke: His was hardly an emotional person. "And then stupid me, thinking that I could get away with everything, went off with _you_. And now, I haven't seen her this entire day."

Sasuke took his hand off of Ino's mouth, and backed away from her. "Look, I'm sorry if you thought that there..." he paused and thought about his words carefully. Sakura could barely believe that Sasuke was talking so much about this. "...if you thought that we would work."

"Won't you try?" Ino asked. Sasuke shook his head and turned away. "Ino...I'm a complicated person, in case you haven't noticed. I don't explain my motives for anything, I just break. And its the complete opposite of what people expect me to do."

Ino didn't respond, she (for once) just listened to Sasuke, who rarely talks let alone _apologize_. Sakura leaned closer to listen better to their argument. Sasuke signed and ran a hand through his shocks of black hair. "She understands me; underneath this professional dancer crap. She knows my problems, my flaws...and she accepts them."

"But I can too!" Ino piped up. Sasuke, surprisingly, chuckled. "My story is not for those who are faint-hearted, like you. And besides, it wouldn't even matter." he finished, walking away slowly. Ino looked down and then whispered. "You love her don't you?"

"..."

Sakura couldn't hear any more of this conversation; she wanted to know from Sasuke himself. So, she turned and disappeared to where her team was said to be at, trying not to let her tears cloud her already-set mind.

'_I'm going to perform..._'

'_No one's going to take me down_...'

She was ready.

-

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

-

She was just so different when she danced.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he saw the energetic Sakura smile sweetly at the crowd though her glasses. Everyone took their places and started as soon as the music began to blare.

"Give it up for Paper Planes!"

His eyes followed her petite form as she dance across the stage: It wasn't ballet, but she was still as graceful as a ballerina. It was actually ridiculous to Sasuke, that she could make him forget all of his issues with her forms of jazz and hiphop.

It was nothing like break dance...and very rare for him to see.

**Sat, June 12  
**Naruto - 08:35:12 PM  
Last chance. Don't mess up.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sasuke - 08:36:00 PM  
I won't.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Tenten - 08:40:01 PM  
Hurt her, and we kill you.  
Jerk. But good luck.

. . .

**Sat, June 12  
**Sasuke - 08:41:58 PM  
Right. Thanks.

It had ended as quickly as it had begun, Sakura's crew in the opening, Ino being the main attraction, and Sasuke being the closing with his crew. He couldn't help but to scan the crowds for a head of pink hair. He almost thudded to the ground when he saw her in the very front, smiling at him encouragingly. His courage grew and the once rage-filled movements he was making mellowed out, transforming him back to normal.

He knew that she would forgive him...

...or at least he hoped. His place was next to her, after all.

-

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

-

"Sakura."

His throat burned with excitement when her name left his lips. He called her loud enough so that only she could hear him. And as he had hoped, she turned to meet his apologetic expression, her blank look carving into a gentle smile.

A sigh of relief left him; he was sure that she'd go off on him and leave...and that he'd have some sort of liquid all over him. She stepped forward and held her hand out, motioning her head to follow her.

Her took her smaller hand and the two set off away from the buzzing crowd. The night air was chilly and Sakura shivered from its cool touch and from anticipation. Sasuke idly wondered if he should wrap his arms around her...

(And he bitterly thought that if he weren't such an idiot, he wouldn't be contemplating on such an issue).

"I heard what you said to Ino." Sakura finally said after a moment of silence. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and stared down at his Sakura. He coughed to clear his throat and gave her a surprised look, something rare for him.

"You...did?"

"Mmhmm." she confirmed. She sat down on a nearby swing and Sasuke stood behind her, gently pushing the swing. Sakura beamed at the rush of cool air brushing her face. "I just want to know something." she asked.

Sasuke pushed again. "Aa."

Sakura returned back to the ground before glancing back. "Do you love me?"

All was still. Nothing moved...nothing breathed...nothing _existed_. Just the two of them. Sasuke hummed and touched her hands that were wrapped around the chains on the swing. "Yes." he whispered quietly.

Sakura's heart melted at this confession, for Sasuke was hardly one to express his feelings. They were, apparently, too 'mushy'. "Good." she answered. Sasuke then stopped the swing roughly and paced in front of her, his face contorted with rage and relief.

"Why aren't you angry?" he demanded. Sakura cocked a brow at him quizically and he groaned. "You aren't angry with me. I was being stupid, and you're going to be so forgiving, Sakura?"

Said girl snorted in amusement and stood up and walked in front of him. "I was...but then, I saw you this morning. I saw how much I affected your dancing." she confessed. "You love dancing, though you may not say it."

"If I were to affect your dancing, then I really mean something, eh?" she said. Sasuke was speechless and he kept his mouth shut. Sakura sighed peacefully and took his hands in hers. "You're a guy, you do stupid stuff. And I know you'll never do what you did again, right?"

He nodded.

"Good! I can't stay mad forever, especially if I love someone." she touched his face and his recoiled from the touch. "You're angry at yourself." she observed. "But I forgive you, as stupid as it may seem. And as corny as this sounds..." she paused and then looked up at him, a pink blush passing her cheeks. "...you belong with me. No matter how stupid you are."

He couldn't take this tension anymore. Sasuke desparately gathered Sakura in his arms and tightly embraced her, murmuring his 'thank you's'. Sakura looked up again with blazing emotion and she smiled lovingly at Sasuke.

He, for once, smiled back at her and kissed her on her lips for the first time in months. They tightly gripped each other and responded to enthusiastically that Sasuke lifted Sakura off her feet. Tears gathered around her eyes and she laughed. They broke apart and Sasuke took Sakura's glasses off of her before kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I guess its corny." he quietly agreed. "But its true."

-

_You belong with me,  
Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

-

* * *

**Longest chapter I've ever done for any story. I think I deserve a pat on the back.**

**I was so indecisive about this particular chapter because I messed Sasuke up pretty bad, so I decided to elaborate upon the chapter to make it a little less...well, OC. I know its slightly OC, but I tried not to overdo it.**

**Too much drama...I think I'll do a comedy piece next. Haha. As for this song, its my new favorite. I used to hate Taylor Swift, but now I adore her music! You guys should totally listen to her T-Swizzle junk w/ T-Pain. Its called "Thug Story" check it out!**

**Um, so that's it. I'm going to bed before I get in trouble. Haha. Its 12:29 AM, Happy Wednesday. I'm out! **

**REVIEWPLEASE.  
**


	8. thug story

**A/N: I told you that I was going to do a comedy bit. LOL. And what better song to do it to than Thug Story? OMG. I'm telling you, LISTEN TO IT!  
**

©July 2009 kirei na yukki. [you don't wanna fight me!]

BTW: the parentheses are t-pain. 'kay read!

**

* * *

  
**

**Jukebox  
Track 08: Thug Story - T-Swizzle ft. T-Pain  
**

-

_('ey! T-Swizzle and T-Pizzle)  
I'm, like, 8 foot 4 blonde hair to the floor,  
You shorties never thought I dreamed about  
rappin' hardcore_

-

"Hn. You're going to get a brain freeze if you keep scarfing your food like that."

"_Psh_. Man, shut up before I cap you!"

"Sakura."

_Omnomnomnom_! _Omnomnomnom_!

"..."

_Omnomnomnom_! _Omnomnomnom_!

"Tch. Annoying."

"_Owowowowowow! _Brain freeze! Sasuke-kun, brain freeze!"

"Stupid."

-

Sasuke snorted in amusement as he walked Sakura to his car. She was groaning in pain, given to her graciously by the mountains of ice cream that she had destroyed before.

"I told you not to eat it that fast." Sasuke scolded her. Sakura whined in response and Sasuke shook his head at her, shoving his hands back into his pocket. "Shut up, foo!" she snarled, glaring up at him with annoyed emeralds. Sasuke ignored her and trudged on, secretly smirking at her sudden sassyness.

Ever since Sakura had lost an arm wrestling match to _Ino_, she had been working hard to keep a, as Sakura would say, "_gansta status_". Maybe it was a pride issue that had Sakura acting ridiculous (and cute, in Sasuke's thoughts). Maybe it was the fact that Sakura had lost an arm wrestling match to a princess.

The bottom line was, Sakura had been threatening to _cap _people for three weeks straight. As her boyfriend (or "_boo_"), Sasuke just endured this sudden change of mood.

It wasn't much of a challenge, Sasuke had never found anything so comical since...since ever!

-

_No, I ain't got a gun,  
No, I never really been a club,  
Still live with my parents but I'm still a thug!_

_I'm so gangsta, you can find me baking cookies at night,  
You out clubbin', but I just made caramel delight (Mm Mm good)  
T. Swift and T-pain rappin' on the same track,  
Its a thug story - tell me, can you handle that?_

-

"Sakura. Naruto and Hinata are here."

"For what?"

"Movies."

"..."

"Hn. Are you just going to stand there?"

"Which movie?"

"Saw 4."

"I don't wanna watch that _punk_ movie! Let's watch the Exorcist!"

"Sakura. You're a _chicken_. How are you supposed to see that movie when you can't even sit through High School Musical?"

"High School Musical was some scary shiz."

"..."

-

"Are you sure she's okay, teme?" Naruto whispered fearfully to his best friend as the group of 4 drove down the roads to the movie theatres. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

"One of those phases." Sasuke answered, glancing at his girlfriend next to him. She had her iPod plugged in and was clearly not paying attention to their conversation. "Is she really gonna shoot me?" Naruto asked. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, giggled next to him and patted his head reassuringly. "She's only kidding, Naruto-kun."

"I hope."

"_What?! What?! I knit sweaters, yo! What?! What?! Don't test me - !_"

"We're there!" Naruto hurriedly shouted from the front. Sakura stopped and looked up at Naruto. "Man, Naruto you cut off my jam! I'm 'bout to shove my foot right up your - "

"Urusai, Sakura."

"Hmph." Sakura looked away. "You lucky, Naruto."

Naruto laughed sheepishly before bolting out of the car, pulling Hinata with him. Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura out of the car. "Will you calm down?" he asked, very annoyed.

Sakura thought about it for a few moments before nodding. "Aiight. I'm coo'. Let's just get this punk movie over with, there's this new cookie recipe I wanna try, yo."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to the theatre before she could harass someone else.

-

_I had a dream last night I had hi-top Nikes,  
I had diamonds in my mouth and diamonds on my mic,  
By the time I woke, I was singing ("I'm on a boat")_

-

_Whizzzzzzzzzzz!  
_

_Whimper_.

"Sakura, are you scared?"

"N-No! This movie's for punks!"

"Hn."

'_AHHHHH!_'

"Eek!"

"..."

"For punks, I say!"

-

They left the theatres early, since Sakura was freaking out during the entire movie. Sasuke chortled to himself as he led Sakura into his house: she was spending the weekend at his house since her parents were out on a business trip.

"Sakura, its not that serious." he told her as they set up her bed in the guest room. Sakura shivered and stubbornly looked away. "Psh, what's not serious? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke cocked a brow, but decided not to say anything: he was way to tired to try to calm his fiesty girlfriend. Instead, he yawned and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Good night."

Sakura gave a very 'gangster-ish' grunt and waved her boyfriend off. Sasuke took one more comical look at Sakura before closing her door.

-

_What?! What?! I knit sweaters, yo!  
What?! What?! Don't test me [bleep!]  
_

-

_Creaaaak_. "Hn...wh - Sakura?"

-

She looked scared, holding her little stuffed rabbit. Sasuke knew what she wanted. Smirking to himself, he reached over and pulled her next to him in his bed. She cuddled against him and sighed.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura breathed. Sasuke bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms around her small form. "Yeah."

Sasuke inwardly rejoiced the return of his normal Sakura: There was a lot to mess with her for in the morning.

'_Oh yes_.' Sasuke thought smugly.

Tomorrow would be fun.

(talking):  
_Hey hold on, hold on - I didn't even say anything  
(What?)  
You guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything  
(Yup)  
I didn't even swear  
(She didn't even swear)  
Hello? Ugh!_

* * *

**Reviews. Reviews. Thank youuuu!**


	9. i just want you

**Jukebox  
Track 09: I Just Want You - AJ Rafael**

_-_

_There's something I've gotta say to you,  
But I'm so afraid of what you'll do  
Oh, oh, ooooh_

-

I fell in love with her 3 years, seven months, and sixteen days ago. Surely, I would have said _something_ by now. Its just my pride. My stupid pride.

Its difficult to overcome, like the fact that Itachi is naturally better at things than me. That's not a good example because she's so much more important than the competition between my brother and myself. This is _love_.

(I cringe to think this).

She's one of my best friends, the dobe being the other. Her bright pink hair is as delicate as her soft porcelain skin. Her emerald green eyes twinkle brightly with life. It has always been like this, with Sakura.

Sakura, the bubbly, kind-hearted, emotional one by my side and me, the dark, silent, cold, and proper one – always together. And I wish that those intruders would understand that.

It is partially my fault that I don't tell her how I really feel about her, but I don't know how she'll take it. I love her too much to ruin anything we have going now…

…but, I'm going to have to do something soon.

-

_I'll just admit this to you now,  
That I'm stuck on you like glue somehow  
Oooooh_

-

She's so annoying sometimes. I originally thought that _everything_ she did was annoying, but only because she was stuck in my head.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm cold! Hug me!" my heart hammers against my chest at her most subtlest movements. When we're close…

…when we're close…

-

_Don't wanna feel so cold inside,  
I wanna feel the warmth that I feel with you all the time,  
Surrounding me just like the wind,  
'cause you're the one who makes me sing_

-

Another three months pass and I realize our limited time together before college starts. Sure, we'll stay as friends (the very best), but we'll never be able to grow into anything more than that.

I feel different with her.

I know this because all the girls at our school and in our class annoys me. It isn't her kind of annoying where I actually adore every fiber of her being.

These stupid girls upset Sakura all the time whenever I appear to be close to them, particularly Karin. I don't know why, Karin's a childhood friend.

"Suigetsu's being an ass again!" she told me one day. I shook my head at Karin and flicked her forehead. "Do you not have eyes, idiot?"

Karin thought twice and then grinned. "Riiiiight."

She hugged me before skipping off to go talk to Juugo and Suigetsu. Sakura didn't talk to me for 2 days.

-

_Help me to find myself,  
Like how I found you,  
Ooooh  
I need you,  
So we can live happily too,  
Oooh  
I just want you  
I just want you_

-

May.

Meaning prom.

I want to ask her. I know I do, but before I can even consider doing so, she's quickly swept up and carried away by someone else.

I grudgingly accept Ino's invitation; she is also angry because her own object of infatuation was taken from her. My thoughts are quite dark and bitter these days.

Even now, watching her marvelous form sweep across the dance floor in the arms of that lucky someone who isn't me…

…I am bitter and envious.

So, I dance with Ino to distract myself. When I glance over again, I realize that Sakura is dancing with Ino's Shikamaru.

_She went to prom with him_.

"You didn't notice, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked me as I twirled her past Sakura and Shikamaru. I could feel their earned gazes burning into the back of my head.

"Hn." I reply; Ino may be my date, but she is still not Sakura.

The song ends as quickly as it started and we sit down again. Sakura is still dancing with Shikamaru; she's so beautiful. And not mine.

-

_Tell me you wanna be my queen  
If not its okay a princess seems just my type I promise I'll be there tonight  
I'll keep you warm in winter's white  
And in the summer walks on beach sound nice  
I want you now to talk with on the phone for hours at a time  
Baby I just want you to be mine all mine_

-

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you ignoring me?" Sakura asked me. After she danced with Shikamaru, she sat down next to me and tried to tell me something. I turned from her and grunted.

"I'm not ignoring you." I said. She frowned; _no, don't frown Sakura. Its not becoming on you..._

"Yes you are! I wanted to tell you something," she said. I looked at her, her heart-shaped, face..._I love her_ and nodded nonetheless. Sakura's eyes brightened up immediately and she grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the terrace out on the veranda; nobody noticed us disappeared. From the corner of my eye, I can see Ino and Shikamaru talking happily and holding hands.

My heart flipped at the possibility of our own conversation. Sakura walked ahead of me and I wanted to badly to hold her hand tightly in my own, but I kept my distance. She stopped at the edge and turned to face me; she looked...afraid.

Why?

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know how to say this..." she bit her lip and looked away for the briefest moment. Our eyes met once more and my heart stopped. _This is it, this is it..._

Sakura took the deepest breath of air and spoke. "I'm leaving for Suna in two months."

My frozen heart dropped in the pit of my stomach as a wave a disappointment washed through me. "W-What?"

"I was accepted into Sunagakure University's nursing program, so I'm leaving in July." The air was becoming too thin for me to inhale; my breathing was quick and shallow. And then suddenly I was overcome with a fierce anger.

I was angry with myself.

All this _time_ I wasted, being a coward; I should have taken the risk. Now its too late. My anger surged through my veins and I shook with sorrow and fury. Sakura watched me worriedly as I stood abruptly.

Very cautiously, I bit out, "_Congratulations, Sakura_." I bent down low to her and kissed her forehead gently; it would probably be one of the last times I would be able to touch her.

"...thank you, Sasuke-kun..." she softly said. I stuffed my shaking hands in my pockets and trudged towards the door. I was pretty sure the whole building could feel the heartbreak.

_One step at a time, one step at a time_. I walked to my darker future.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! That's not what I wanted to tell you!" Sakura frantically called. Her voice held tears and she was much closer than I had thought. I spun around only to feel her arms swing around my neck. My sunken heart felt warmth return to it; the faint beating of it gave me the slightest bit of hope again.

"I didn't want to say that," she explained; her voice was muffled because her beautiful face was buried in my shirt. I could feel her fear; what are you afraid of?

"Sasuke-kun, I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" I gently questioned; my arms wound around her waist tightly and I pulled her petite frame towards my taller one. She shifted more comfortably and peered into my eyes. Pink spread across her delicate cheeks and she quickly looked away. "..._I love you_..." she murmured.

-

_Help me to find myself,  
Like how I found you,  
Ooooh  
I need you,  
So we can live happily too,  
Oooh  
I just want you  
I just want you_

-

She fits in my arms perfectly.

I just noticed that now just now. Her confession was so genuine, so sincere that I couldn't help but to smile. And it was the first time I had done so in a long time that I caught her in an inescapable embrace.

"Well, don't feel bad...because I feel the same way," I pulled away so I could see her deep, deep emerald-colored eyes, "Sakura, I love you."

She smiled back at me and lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes, so that her lips could touch mine. And just like how her body fits perfectly in my arms, her lips felt perfect against mine. Soft and warm and sweet, just like I had imagined.

No, even _better_.

I love this girl so much that I cannot bear to let her go; even if I must wait for us to be together _always_. No, I will be by her side when she moves to her dorm, when she arrives home for vacation; I will be the one to see her off and to receive her once more.

We broke apart slowly and she gave me another breathtaking smile. I smirked back at her and led her in the soft music playing in the background. To me, no one else existed.

It was just me and her.

And it will always be that way.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun."

_Me too, me too_.

-

_I just want you,  
I just want you,  
I just want you,  
I just want you_

* * *

**Done.**

**Midterms started this week. I have more on Monday and Tuesday: BOOOOO! My school can forreal just _suck it_. For those of you who don't know, AJ Rafael is an _amazing_ amateur-ish singer from the SoCal area.**

**(SoCal = Southern California. SAN DIEGO, MAN.)**

**I'm going to go watch one of his friend's shows: Kat Badar! SHE'S COMING TO MY TOWN ON SUNDAY. Oh, and it is snowing. GAWSH.**

**On another note, WHO WANTS KISHIMOTO-SAN TO FRICKIN' HURRY UP AND BRING SAKURA INTO THE PICTURE TO _VERY POLITELY_ BEAT THE SHIZZ OUT OF SASUKE?!?! And haha! Karin got shot! Karin got shot! **

**That's it for now. Reviews are love, so love me!**

**P.S.: I'm bringing back _Just A Little Bit Longer_. Snaps for you for voting!  
**


	10. gee

**Jukebox  
Track 10: Gee – Girl's Generation **

_You're so handsome,  
My eyes – my eyes are blinded  
I can't breathe because I'm trembling_

…_my first love story_ –

_(…gee gee gee gee baby baby baby –)_

When I first met you, we were just entering our first year in high school at Konoha Gakuen; I couldn't even look you _straight _in the face.

It was so embarrassing back then.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun, top of the class, co-captain of the soccer team, talented photographer…I felt compelled to your perfection. And I couldn't stand myself because of it.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you two will be at station 4-A," Kurenai-sensei told us; I looked over my textbook and looked across the classroom to where you were sitting.

You didn't look the _least _bit interested, being preoccupied with your brand new camera lens, but I was. On the outside, I tried to appear to be indifferent about it, but I was actually screaming on the inside.

You couldn't tell, could you? If you ever told me that you could, I'd call you a liar. Simply because you aren't good noticing others' feelings. That's just the way you are, but at least you care.

And I really like you because of that.

"You forgot to turn the gas on."

"O-Oh…I – oops."

_What should I do?  
About my trembling heart…_

_(thumpthumpthumpthump)  
My heart keeps thumping;  
I can't sleep at night_

Just feeling you stand right next to me had me all _flustered_; I couldn't take it. Whenever I spoke to you, I looked at my feet; whenever I had to give something to you; I focused on my hands…

…one time I was actually able to look at _your _hands. They're nice to look at; they look warm, but I've never touched them.

I've just been closer to them than any other girl at school has been.

Why does everyone have to like you? Why do _I _have to like you?

It's too bright; _you're _too bright. I wonder if you think I'm weird – well, it's a little too late to wonder about that now.

I'm always flustered when I see you, almost to the point where I tremble; I have it so bad for you and you don't even know.

My hands shake uncontrollably as I fumble with the gas pump and my heart continues to hammer against my chest loudly. It thumps so loudly and so hard, it actually kind of hurts.

My heart almost leaps out of my chest when you lay your hand on mine and twist the gas pump on. "There." You say; I didn't want to look at you because I might faint.

"Uh…erm," I clear my throat; it's gone dry, "T-Thank you." I say, immediately averting my gaze from your face.

"Hn."

_So bright, so bright! My eyes are blinded!_

_(Nonononono – )_

_So surprised, so surprised! I'm shocked, I'm shocked!_

_(Ohohohohoh – )_

_So tingly, tingly; My body's trembling_

_(Gee gee gee gee gee –)_

_Oh glittering eyes, oh sweet aroma – _

"He's so handsome."

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"I wish _he _was my boyfriend."

You are quite popular amongst the girls in our grade and you don't even notice any of them. I feel bad for both them and myself because we can ever have someone like you…

I don't make my feelings known though, so no one knows that I share the same pain as they do. Instead, I continue on to my locker and then my next class.

Where you'll be.

In my next class, I can see you talking to your friend, Naruto, You are on the opposite side of where I sit and I am feeling disappointed in myself because I didn't choose a closer seat.

No one else is in the classroom except for us three and I feel embarrassed even sitting where I am. I hear someone approaching my desk and I refuse to look up.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is really, really red. Isn't it, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Leave her alone. She's always like that."

I nearly fall out of my chair.  
I knew he thought I was weird.

"Really? Weird, that's just like Hinata!" Was Naruto as clueless as Sasuke-kun? Most likely since I heard Kiba talking about how Naruto was a dense moron.

Did that make Sasuke-kun a moron too?

_Oh, so, so pretty  
Your heart is so pretty  
I was captured from first glance  
Caught so closely_

_(gee gee gee gee baby baby baby –)_

Today I saw you talking to a close friend of yours, Karin-san. I can tell that she likes you too. Do you like girls like Karin, Sasuke-kun?

I should have figured; Karin-san's really nice and pretty – she's only a little mean to that Momochi Suigetsu.

The jealousy – because I know that it is jealousy – is engulfing my heart and for a moment, just a moment, I am utterly _irritated_ because you can cause such a reaction from me. This is something I'm not used to…

I stumble and fall. Clumsy, clumsy me. Books sprawled all over the place, pink hair disheveled, and a newly-forming bruise appears on my knee. I know I should get up before people begin to notice, but it was never looked more inviting to stay knocked down.

"Hn. Be careful." You say, appearing at my side in a _flash_. Sasuke-kun, you're so close, but I still can't look at you.

For the first time ever, your hand _holds_ mine. Sasuke-kun, your hands are so warm…

_I can't touch it because it's hot  
I'm engulfed by love's fire completely_

_(gee gee gee gee baby baby baby –)_

"Did you hear that Haruno Sakura likes Sasuke-kun?"

"_Eh_? No way!"

"Yeah, she's gonna have to take a number and wait in line."

It has gotten to the point where my feelings are obvious to _everyone_ except for Sasuke. I find it all incredibly frustrating. But, I will wait for Sasuke-kun to notices. Today is Valentine's day, and I have a rose prepared for Sasuke-kun.

Today, I will tell him. Hopefully he will accept my feelings.

When I see him in the classroom, I immediately walk over to him and – embarrassingly – hand him the rose, conveying my deepest feelings. And he stands there…

"Sakura."

There he is, standing and staring. Standing there, looking as cool and as handsome as ever – _gee gee gee gee baby baby baby _– and gazing at me. Just me. Only me.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I stammer. I am certain that my cheeks are red and that I look like I'm nearly hyperventilating. Sasuke-kun's eyes are so dark and mysterious and…

…and I can feel myself drowning in them. A deep frown adorns his normally blank face; does he look…_guilty_? Why would he feel guilty? I back away a little and notice a message written on his binder.

_Karin loves Sasuke-kun_.

_Do I not have any courage?  
What would be the right thing to do?_

_(thumpthumpthumpthump –)_

_My heart is anxious as I'm looking at you_

He knows that I am deeply hurt; I can't even hide the tears welling up in my eyes. It was a nice run while I still didn't know.

"Y-You…Sasuke-kun and Karin-san?" I ask at last. My voice is trembling and I am rather surprised to see a gentle apologetic expression. One sound breaks my heart and ends my first love.

"Hn."

My body betrays my heart and I _smile_. I laugh and laugh and laugh, smiling and I know that he can tell how torn up I am on the inside. There's nothing he can do to fix it –

"Oh really?" I say, feigning delight and joy, "That's nice! When did you start?"

His dark eyes see right through my façade, but he spares me any more humiliation. "Two weeks ago."

The tears are near brimming and I quickly congratulate him and Karin-san, as they were childhood friends, turning away from him before anything else happens.

"That's good, really. You two are cute together." I gasp out at last, patting Sasuke on the shoulder gently before quickly exiting the room. I ignored all calls for my name. Even Sasuke-kun.

As I sit on the rooftop of the school building, I think to myself how _impossible_ it was for Sasuke-kun to like someone like me. Tears flow and don't stop.

For seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks…regrettably to say, _months_.  
I stopped being around Sasuke-kun completely because it hurts too much to look at him. And during summer break, I saw him at the park. I doubt he saw me because I hid behind a tree as he passed.

He looks…the same.

Are you happy with Karin-san, Sasuke-kun? I hope you are. She's a really nice person; hopefully she treats you well.

_I guess, I guess, I'm a fool  
A fool who looks only at you_

Again, we are placed in the same class. And while you sit near the front with your friends, I occupy the back corner; I find the opened window comforting.

The wound left at Valentine's Day remains fresh, however, I do not react to it's painful sting. No, I channel all my sorrow elsewhere and decide to try and forget about my first love.

I'll try to forget about you, Sasuke-kun.

Every afternoon, after school, I spend time in the art room with the art club – we all meet and we draw. But today, I came to my seat and found a thick, black album.

It's blank and I wonder who it belongs to. A single scrap of paper lies on its surface in small, neat handwriting.

'_Open it_,_' _the paper says; very carefully, I pull the cover open and my heart stops beating altogether. Have I died? Who knows?

Across the top of the album in the first page, it says in that same handwriting '_Haruno Sakura portfolio_, _photographer: Uchiha Sasuke_'. The first picture: a photograph of me outside when we all had to go and pick leaves from the trees.

It's a very good close up shot and I wonder how he was able to sneak in such a picture without me noticing. A lump forms in my throat as I read Sauske-kun's caption:

_You never knew that I was always watching you, but I was. You were beautiful_.

Page after page after page, I am now shedding tears as I look at the different candid photos Sasuke-kun took of me.

_April 2 – You don't need to be so shy, I think you're perfect.  
April 15 – Sakura, I said your name for the first time today. It felt good to say.  
April 17 – I saw you talking to Inuzuka today. He has no idea how incredibly jealous I am.  
April 20 – You're so beautiful.  
May 11 – Why can't I ever say anything to you? Why am I so withdrawn?  
May 25 – It's getting harder to separate from you since summer break is coming up…why can't I just open my mouth and say something?_

I stop when I read into the following year, this year.

_February 8 – Karin told me to tell you how I felt…why can't our times ever match?  
February 14 – Sakura, I think I broke your heart. I'm sorry, I meant to say 'no'. Please come back to me…  
February 25 – I wish I could go to you. Go to you and explain everything, but I can't…why can't I? Sakura, please look this way.  
March 19 – It's been a while since you've talked to me Sakura. I miss you.  
April 30 – It has been two months since you've talked to me; I still think you're beautiful.  
May 22 – I saw you after school in the art classroom today – is that where you go? I'll make this up to you soon.  
July 23- Sakura, it's my birthday and I had the best present ever: I saw you at the park! Did you see me too?  
September 4 – Sakura, I can't keep this up anymore…it's been seven months since you've looked at me. I realize that you may not have feelings for me, but I still have them. Please talk to me. Say anything. I love you. I miss you. _

Various candid shots covered every page of the album, even one of me at the park, walking down the central path. The tears come one after another and I don't try to stop them.

At last, I close the album, close to sobbing. Why couldn't he say so before? I felt like an idiot for not noticing anything…the pictures and the blazing expressions in his eyes.

A gentle hand on my shoulder stops me completely.

"Sakura."

_So bright, so bright! My eyes are blinded!_

_(Nonononono – )_

_So surprised, so surprised! I'm shocked, I'm shocked!_

_(Ohohohohoh – )_

_So tingly, tingly; My body's trembling_

_(Gee gee gee gee gee –)_

_Oh glittering eyes, oh sweet aroma – _

"S…Sasuke-kun?"

The seriousness you hold in your eyes keeps me from blushing. I gripped the album tighter and stood, turning to face him; the classroom is empty, what happened to everyone?

"I…" he stopped; I could tell he was having difficulty try to say what he needed and right then and there, I understood why he was incapable of saying anything.

Sasuke-kun, were you dazzled too?

I ignore his struggling and grab his hand, squeezing gently; Sasuke-kun's eyes widen and soften almost instantly as I feel him grip my hand.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, these are _really_ good angles," I comment playfully, "Do you think you can show me how it was done?"

Sasuke-kun smirks and from the corner of my eye, I can see Suigetsu-kun and Karin-san looking into the room; both were beaming at us.

For the first time ever, Sasuke-kun's deep chuckle reaches my ears and he intertwines our digits together tightly. I smile wider as he brings our linked hands to his mouth and places a kiss on my hand.

"Aa."

* * *

**Author's _cawnuh_:** it's been a _looonnnngg_ time. Beeteedubz, this is my _favorite _k-pop song. You are more than welcome to question my taste in music. Harhar.

I should take this time to 'splain myself: I _kindasortamaybe_ lost interest in Naruto and fanfiction all together last year. This summer has rekindled my love and ever since then, I've been writing like _crazy_. I still ship SasuSaku, hahaha. Even if Sasuke tried to kill Sakura _twice_. Dang man, we should all have a discussion circle about Sasuke going craycray.

_I have a question for all the readers: If you don't believe Sasuke's insanity was of his own doing, who do you shift the blame to? _Personally, I blame Danzo & those two other elders. I _hate_ those three the most out of any Naruto character.

Reviews are always appreciated (:


	11. sway

**A/N**: I have something important to ask of all of you, but it's at the end of this one-shot. For now, please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Jukebox  
Track 11: Sway – Michael Buble**

_When marimba rhythms start to play_  
_Dance with me, make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close, sway me more_

"You lost again, Sasuke."

"Shut up."

"A sore loser doesn't make a good boyfriend, Sasuke."

Summer's days were getting hotter and Sasuke and Sakura found themselves spending more and more time in their houses.

Konoha's excruciating heat was really something to be reckoned with. Sakura had actually come to Sasuke's house once or twice swearing that she had seen buildings _melting_. Yes, melting. As in the sun's ultraviolet rays were strong enough to deface various buildings and whatnot.

Sasuke's pink-haired girlfriend grinned widely as she waved the Wii remote in her hand tightly, "And here I thought you were good at everything! Boy, do you _suck _at dancing."

Sakura paused their game – _Just Dance 2_ – and headed into the kitchen for a glass of lemonade; Sasuke's mother always made the _best _lemonade. Sasuke tossed his controller onto the couch and followed Sakura.

Opening the beautifully-stocked fridge, Sakura pulled out a pitcher of the yellow liquid and filled half of her glass with its contents. She took a swig and turned to Sasuke, her small hand placed on the countertop.

Sasuke glared at her and shoved past her; he pulled a water bottle from the fridge and choked down nearly half of it. He gasped after he removed it and Sakura shook her head.

"It isn't that serious."

"I don't dance."

It was rather obvious that Sasuke was taking his thirty seventh consecutive loses to heart. Sakura bit her lips together to stop the giggle rising, but Sasuke _knew_.

She was making fun of him. This was simply _unacceptable_. Sakura, that annoying neighbor of his with the stupid pink hair and green eyes

He slammed his bottle down and gripped her wrist.

"_Again_." He growled.

"What? You want to lose again, Sasuke?" Sakura asked jokingly. Sasuke growled and moved his hand to hers and gripped it tightly, Sakura blushed, "You. Are. Going. To. _Lose_." He bit out, syllable by syllable.

Sakura, with her blush still present, sighed and gave up, accepting Sasuke's challenge. Satisfied with her agreement, he pulled her into the living room roughly and shoved a controller into her hand.

"You pick, Sakura," the pinkette raised a brow, but nonetheless obeyed her steely-eyed boyfriend's command. She scrolled through the various songs provided on the main menu and stopped abruptly when she read the perfect dance for her to totally _crush_ Sasuke in.

"We're doing Sway, Sasuke."

"Hn. Fine."

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
_Bend with me, sway with ease_  
_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_

This was the first time that Sasuke was actually proving his dancing ability. By the time the two had reached the middle of the song, Sakura was fully-absorbed in the game, silencing all taunting she had beforehand delivered onto her friend.

"I'm gonna win!"

"Like hell you are!"

Though Sasuke did not want to admit it, he knew that Sakura's presence was one of the main reasons why he was doing so well this round. When they moved together, Sasuke could feel something deeply-rooted in his chest stir and a warmth would radiate throughout his body. When Sakura's body came closer to his, that feeling would re-emerge and cause Sasuke to tremble.

It was only with Sakura.

He gritted his teeth as Sakura drifted closer to him, this time, her emerald-gaze locked onto his face. She grinned coyly and patted Sasuke's shoulder lightly; Sasuke held in a breath.

"Dang Sasuke, you didn't tell me you were holding back."

"Hn."

Sakura let out a loud laugh and turned back to the game; Sasuke was winning by 100 points and the song was nearing its end. As Sakura danced harder, trying to close up the point gap between herself and Sasuke, Sasuke thrived, keeping the pinkette at bay.

Sakura found it unbelievably frustrating; why must Uchiha be so talented at _everything_?

_Other dancers may be on the floor_  
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_  
_Only you have the magic technique_  
_When we sway I go weak_

She was so concentrated on winning the round that she didn't even notice her loss of equilibrium. With a short squeak, Sakura stumbled over and crashed into Sasuke's chest. On reflex, the Uchiha caught her and held her tightly against his body. Sasuke stopped abruptly and the music came to an end.

For those moments, they merely stared at one another, letting this moment simmer. Sakura's face had already erupted into flames, but she couldn't help but stay where she was, motionless. With Sasuke's arms wound tightly around her waist and his eyes on hers, she didn't want to go anywhere else far away from him. Her limbs were rendered useless as she helplessly slumped against Sasuke's larger frame.

The Uchiha, however, did not mind it at all.

"Sa...Sasuke." Sakura murmured lowly. She looked down and averted her gaze to the carpeted floor. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards and he reached to cup her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him again.

"Don't look away, Sakura," he said. Before Sakura could really register anything, for she felt like she was going into Sasuke-induced cardiac arrest, she noticed his face coming closer to hers. Her heart thumped more and more loudly as Sasuke approached her.

Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation.

It never came.

"Well now, otouto, I don't think _that _is a dance move on this game. Trust me, I've done all the songs." It was just like _Itachi_ to barge into the room at that moment.

The pair regained feeling in their limbs and broke away from each other, very quickly and awkwardly. Itachi laughed and whistled innocently as he poured himself a glass of water and disappeared back into the hallway, all while dodging the _daggers_ Sasuke was throwing at him.

(Oh he was good, that _bastard_, Sasuke thought bitterly.)

When Itachi's retreating footsteps became inaudible, Sasuke and Sakura faced each other again. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled, "...sorry about that..."

He didn't expect to hear Sakura's contagious laughter, but he did. Sakura erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles; moving closer to her friend, she grasped his hand and squeezed it. She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek; Sasuke scowled as a small blush gave away his embarrassment.

"S'okay, we can try again." Sakura said, pressing the 'restart' button on the remote; the song played again, but the two weren't paying attention to the directions on the TV; Sakura held her hand out for Sasuke to take and very hesitantly, he took it.

She placed one of Sasuke's hands on her waist and held the other her own hand went over Sasuke's broad shoulders. Catching her drift, the Uchiha smirked and drew her in closer, against his chest. Sakura fought off all urges to blush and merely smiled.

"Try not to step on my foot, okay?"

"Shut up. I beat you the last time." Both were smiling now as they began to dance to the music, neither one caring that they weren't receiving any points for this dance on the game console.

The score was 37 to 1.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_  
_Long before it begins_  
_Make me thrill as only you know how_  
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

* * *

**A/N: I love Just Dance 2. But anyway, _I need your help_!**

_**I entered a writing contest and need votes to win. The prize is 5000 USD and I could really use the money for college.  
If you think you can help, please go to my profile; there is a link that will take you to my other website to give you instructions! **_

_**If you think you can do it, or if you have done it, please feel free to send me a message via PM, review, or tumblr ask msg!  
Thanks in advance and thank you for reading this! **_


End file.
